Too-Perfect Couple
by Fanlady
Summary: Banyak yang menaruh rasa iri pada hubungan Boboiboy dan Yaya. Mereka dianggap sebagai pasangan yang terlalu sempurna. Tapi benarkah seperti itu? /BoboiboyxYaya


**Terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift yang judulnya Ours. Tiap kali dengar lagu ini, entah kenapa selalu kebayang Boboiboy sama Yaya.**

 **Akhirnya coba-coba buat fanficnya, dan inilah hasilnya. Memang terlalu pendek sih, tapi semoga ada yang suka ;)**

 **Warning : Mungkin ada typo (s), romance gagal, BBBxYaya**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dan Yaya adalah karakter milik Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

"Hei lihat, itu Boboiboy dan Yaya!"

"Mereka serasi sekali, ya?"

"Tapi mereka terlalu serasi ah, malah jadi keliatan membosankan."

"Benar juga. Mereka keliatannya selalu akur, pasti membosankan sekali."

Begitulah sebagian dari bisik-bisik yang setiap hari mengiringi setiap langkah si pasangan fenomenal dari SMA Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy dan Yaya. Sejak keduanya memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan yang lalu, telah banyak beredar berbagai komentar mengenai pasangan ini.

Kebanyakan dari mereka mendukung saat Boboiboy dan Yaya mulai berpacaran, tapi tidak sedikit yang mencibir hubungan mereka. Banyak yang menganggap keduanya terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 _Too-perfect couple_ , begitulah julukan untuk pasangan ini. Boboiboy, si superhero muda dengan wajah manis yang sering membuat para gadis tergila-gila, ditambah lagi sikapnya yang selalu ramah pada siapa pun, dan Yaya si gadis teladan kesayangan para guru yang sering menjadi juara di berbagai perlombaan akademik, keduanya sama-sama memiliki banyak kelebihan, karena itulah mereka menjadi pasangan yang sangat sempurna, tapi justru malah jadi membosankan karena terlalu sempurna. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat beberapa orang.

Baik Boboiboy maupun Yaya tak ambil pusing dengan berbagai komentar mengenai hubungan yang mereka jalani. Bagi mereka omongan orang lain tidak terlalu penting, yang penting adalah bagaimana perasaan mereka terhadap masing-masing.

Tapi walau orang sebaik apa pun, pasti ada kalanya mereka merasa jenuh dengan berbagai komentar negative yang mengarah kepada mereka. Dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh si gadis berkerudung merah muda beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Yaya membuka pintu lokernya dan mulai memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam. Sesekali ia menghela nafas pelan. Boboiboy, yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, dan juga tengah sibuk memasukkan barang ke dalam loker, menoleh ke arah Yaya dan menatap gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ya, cuma sedikit lelah," balas Yaya.

"Jangan pedulikan omongan orang," ujar Boboiboy, ia tau betul mengapa Yaya merasa gelisah akhir-akhir ini.

"Yah, aku mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan mereka. Tapi sudah ada beberapa gossip miring tentangku. Katanya aku yang memaksamu untuk berpacaran denganku, bahkan ada yang bilang aku memakai guna-guna untuk menjeratmu," kata Yaya, sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau kan tau itu tidak benar. Jadi untuk apa diambil pusing?" kata Boboiboy santai.

Yaya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia memandangi isi lokernya yang tersusun rapi. "Mungkin mereka benar. Mungkin kita memang seharusnya tidak usah berpacaran," gumam gadis itu.

Boboiboy tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Yaya, "Jangan bilang begitu. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tetap melanjutkan hubungan kita tak peduli apa pun yang dikatakan orang?" ujar pemuda yang selalu mengenakan topi terbalik itu.

"Tapi menurutku perkataan mereka juga ada benarnya, Boboiboy. Kita pasangan yang terlalu sempurna, kau dan aku, kita terlalu cocok satu sama lain sehingga justru jadi terlihat berlebihan," kata Yaya.

"Siapa bilang kita sempurna? Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, Yaya. Aku punya banyak sekali kekurangan, begiu juga dengan dirimu. Dan kita sama-sama saling menerima kekurangan masing-masing, kan? Jadi apanya yang pasangan-sempurna?" ujar Boboiboy.

Yaya menatap Boboiboy dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku—aku cuma takut kau akan merasa jenuh denganku. Dan pada akhirnya kau akan pergi meninggalkanku," ucap gadis itu pelan.

Boboiboy mengelus puncak kepala Yaya lembut. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku telah memberikan hatiku untukmu, dan selamanya hatiku akan tetap menjadi milikmu," ucapnya.

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Ya, aku janji."

Boboiboy mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, dan menautkannya di jari kelingking Yaya. "Nah, mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan apa yang dikatakan orang. Yang menjalani hubungan ini adalah kita, bukan mereka. _So don't you worry, you're pretty little mind …_ " Pemuda itu mulai menyenandungkan lagu kesukaan Yaya.

Yaya tersenyum dan ikut menyanyikan lagu itu bersama Boboiboy.

" _People throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard …_ "

"Kau tau lagu itu?" tanya Yaya sambil tersenyum pada Boboiboy.

"Tentu saja. Kau sering sekali memutar lagu itu, jadi aku mencoba mendengarkannya juga. Dan ternyata cukup enak juga," kata Boboiboy.

"Menurutku lagu itu cocok dengan kita," kata Yaya sambil menutup pintu lokernya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," balas Boboiboy. Ia memasukkan beberapa buku lagi ke dalam loker sebelum menutup kembali pintu lokernya. "Nah, ayo kita pulang," ajaknya.

Yaya mengangguk. Ia kemudian melangkah di sisi Boboiboy dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengacak-acak kerudungnya dengan penuh sayang.

Benar, tak ada yang perlu mereka khawatirkan. Selama keduanya saling menjaga hati untuk satu sama lain, maka tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan bisa memisahkan mereka, sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
